Dare the Warriors
by Dragonclaw-Phoenixstar1017
Summary: Watch as me and my clan annoy the new commers by the lake!
1. The loners

**I do not own warriors.I only own PhoneixClan and its warriors,elders,kits,apprentices,queens,medical cat(s),deputy,and !**

**At Gathering**

Firestar:We have found some loners in our were wondering if you saw them too.

Blackstar:Why yes,we have.I say we follow them to see what they're hiding!

Cats:Yeah!

**In bushes**

Phoneixstar:Perfect!We'll trap them and have a giant truth or dare game,where cats and twolegs can dare them or make them answer questions!

Silvertree:Are you sure?Last time you did this you made them leave to join the moutain tribe.

Sunpaw:Big sister,how are we going to get them to camp?

Thornpaw:I know how.

Phoneixstar:You do?

Thornpaw:Yep!Okay,we go out there and all those cats will follow us back to camp!

Silvertree:Thornpaw,what a brillient idea!

Phoneixstar:Yes, jump out now!

**Back at Gathering**

Onestar:Hey,what's that,in the bushes?

Phoneixstar:(Jumps out with three other cats following)

Leoporedstar:There they are!Get them!

PhoneixClan Cats:(Run away back to camp)

Cats at Gathering:GET THEM!(Chase after the cats)

**At PhoneixClan Camp**

Flamekit:Hey what's wrong?Looks like you just ran away from alot of other cats for your lives!

Silvertree:Yes we did.

Phoneixstar:I want to play a truth of dare game!

Firestar:Where are we?

Sunpaw:Welcome to PhoneixClan camp!

All of PhoneixClan:AND WELCOME TO DARE THE WARRIORS!!!

Firestar:NOT AGAIN!

Phoneixstar:Belive it!Any way I'm Phoneixstar.

Onestar:So you built a clan named after yourself?

Phoneixstar:NO!My ancester started this clan.

Other clan leaders:Oohhh.

Flamekit:Well that wraps this up!

Sunpaw:Don't forget to read...

Thornpaw:And review!

**Did you like it? It's only my second story,the first being"A new Sonic truth or dare".**


	2. Time to begin

**Hi and welcome back!Last time me and my clan trapped the warriors in our camp!(It's an abandoned garbage doesn't smell bad though)Okay,on with the story!**

Phoneixstar:WE DIDN'T GET ANY DARES!!

Silvertree:Calm can do some from the clan.

Thornpaw:Can we start with mine?

Phoneixstar:No.(Two cats walk in,one black with amber eyes the other smaller and grey with amber eyes)Oh,Blackfang and to see you.

Silvertree:Okay now that we have the two other cats we need,we can start.

Firefeather:Phoneixstar,Where is Treetail?

Sunpaw/Flamekit:We have to wait for father!

Treetail:I'm right here.

Phoneixstar:Please READ & REVIEW!!

**Please people, send in dares.I'm gonna have to delete this if I don't get any dares,and I don't want that!**


	3. Got a dare!

**And welcome 're gonna have fun today!**

Phoenixstar: We got a review!

PhoenixClan:HOORAY!!

Leopardstar:So,what's the dare?

Silvertree:I'll read 's from Icestar Forestclan.

**Dare them all to eat a entire bowl of kittypet food :-)**

Phoenixstar:Eat fools,eat!We're used to it from stealing it from lazy kittypets.

All cats:(Eat the kittypet food)

Firestar:THIS STUFF TASTES HORRIBLE!!I CAN'T BELIVE I USED TO EAT THIS!

Treetail:See you next time!

Blackfang:Review!

**That was fun!Please send in more dares like that! I got to see them in pain!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I finally updated!**

Phoenixstar:Welcome back to Dare the Warriors!

Silvertree:Also, we have some new warriors!

Phoenixstar:I now introduce you all, to Sunwhisker and Thornjaw!

PhoenixClan:Sunwhisker, Thornjaw! Sunwhisker, Thornjaw!

Thornjaw:And If nobody remembers us, we were Sunpaw and Thornpaw.

Sunwhisker:Now we're warriors!

Blackfang:We also have a new apperntice, Flamepaw.

Flamepaw:I'm an apprentice!

Phoenixstar:Now, Thornjaw can annouce the dares.

Thornjaw:Thank you Phoenixstar. These are from Pandagirl66.

**dare them to play with a little twoleg! muh-ah-ha**

Firestar:What?! No way!

Silvertree:Move it, riverfront cats move it!

Nightstripe:He is a good deputy.

Phoenixstar:That's why I chose him.

Nightstripe:Why did you choose me to be your mate instead of the other cats?

Phoenixstar:You weren't flirting with me 24/7.

Cats that were dared: Help!!! It's going to kill us!!

Nightstripe:Next dares please.

Sunwhisker:These are from Thebleachdiary.

**HAHA! AWESOME! Make them all sing a song, but before anything can happen, Tigerstar comes back from the dead, whacks Firestar on the head, and "Smooth Criminal" by Michael Jackson!**

Brambleclaw:Don't! I beg of you!

Phoenixstar:Sorry, but like a friend of mine, I don't take plea deals. By the powers given to me I summon the Dark Forest cat by the name of Tigerstar! Great Tigerstar, come and give us of PhoenixClan your great power!(Tigerstar appears before her in a dark vortex)

Tigerstar:Abut time someone got me from there. It was too annoying with Hawkfrost following me.(Whacks Firestar on his little head)That's for ruining my plans for ruling the forest!

Flamepaw:Can I turn the radio on big sister?

Phoenixstar:Sure.

Tigerstar:Whos' Michael Jackson, and what's "Smooth Criminal"?

Silvertree:Michael Jackson was the King of Pop, and "Smooth Criminal" was one of his songs.

Phoenixstar:May his soul rest in peace.

Tigerstar:(Starts dancing to song)

Phoenixstar:Next!These are from Smokestar-learder of Smokeclan.

**make the clans sing the peanut butter jelly time song all toghether**

Sunwhisker:I love that song!

Thornjaw:Same here!

Clan cats(including Phoenixcla)n):It's peanut butter jelly time! Peanut butter jelly time! Peanut butter jelly time! Wa-at, wa-at,wa-at,wa-at!

**After song and random cats dancing along(Sorry, couldn't find all the lyrics**

Phoenixstar:That was fun!

Thornjaw:No kidding!

Phoenixstar:(Hears cell phone ringing)That's my cell. Oh, hi Dragon. You blew up your stage, of course you can stay 'till it's fixed! Bye! That was my friend Dragon. She blew up her stage and needs to borrow our camp until it's fixed.

Silvertree:That means you can now torture the Sonic the Hedgehog cast!

Sunwhisker:I don't think we have to make a list. They should at least know who we're talking about. If not, they can look it up, right?

Flamepaw:Don't forget to review and send dares for the Sonic cast as well!

**The Sonic cast will be joining next chapter. You can dare either the Sonic cast, Warriors cast, or both.**


End file.
